


Day 7 -- Meeting in the Fog

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Blanket Forts 2006 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>awkward teenagers are awkward...and kind of cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 -- Meeting in the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/blanketforts/47462.html

The note arrives in Remus' bag in the form of a half-eaten sugar quill. The black stain could be mistaken for an accidental splash of ink, but to a Marauder it means a meeting at the edge of the Forbidden Forest during lunch. Moony looks across the room at Padfoot, who delivers notes via sugar quill – Moony prefers transfigured slips of paper, Wormtail written notes in code, and Prongs different colored Every Flavor Beans – and nods solemnly. Padfoot grins in response, and Remus turns back to his History of Magic notes after giving in to the urge to smile right back at him.

Remus doesn't remember having been told that there was going to be a meeting, so he impatiently sits on the edge of his seat for the rest of History of Magic and all of their Astronomy lecture. When the bell finally rings he hurries out of the room and out onto the grounds, with a stop by Gryffindor Tower to grab his winter cloak and gloves. But, when he reaches their normal tree, only Sirius is there.

"Wotcher, Moonpup," he says, and Moony smiles. Padfoot gestures and disappears into the Forest, Moony on his proverbial tail. The sky is that matte white that heralds snow and the grounds and Forest shrouded in fog, but Moony has no problem following Padfoot until he stops in a bit of clearing that looks like it once contained a road. Here and there remains of broad paving stones are visible through the mist, and Moony immediately plans for a trip past the library and a visit with _Hogwarts, a History_.

"Pads, where are Prongs and Wormtail?" Moony asks, looking around, and Padfoot blushes. "What are you up to?"

Padfoot stammers something incoherent, and suddenly he is no longer a pranking Marauder extraordinaire, he is just a boy who is partway along the bumpy ride to being a man, all too-long limbs and confusion. "What is it, Sirius?" Remus asks, and Sirius jumps forward hesitantly, placing a light kiss on Remus' lips. Then he seems to panic and turns to run.

Remus reaches out and grabs Sirius' arm before he can get away, and pulls them both down to sit on the ground, unaware of the chill of the ground or the fog that closes around them like a shroud. "What was that? I mean, why?" Remus amends when he sees that Sirius is ready to crack a joke and change the subject.

"I like you, Moony. I mean, _like_ you like you," Sirius says in a rush and then looks away. "It's fine it you never speak to me again, I just wanted you to know."

Remus takes a deep breath and reaches out to turn Sirius' head towards his. He smiles and then kisses Sirius back, the kiss lasting a little bit long. "I _like_ you like you, too," Remus says, wrapping is arms around Sirius. And, for the first time that day since History of Magic, Sirius smiles, too.


End file.
